


And So This Is Christmas

by soapandcrimefan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/M, First Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: Set in between season 3/4. Ziva celebrates her first Christmas in America with Tony and he introduces her to the holiday the traditional American way.
Relationships: Ziva David & Anthony DiNozzo





	And So This Is Christmas

Tony answers his apartment door and his greeted by Ziva who is dressed in a long coat, shirt and jeans. 

"Hi Sweetcheeks". Tony says greeting her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hi Hairy Butt". Ziva replies returning the greeting and giving him a kiss on the cheek back. 

"Come on in". Tony tells her as the pair head inside. 

"I hope you do not mind me coming over this early". Ziva tells him. 

"No not all it's totally fine I am so glad I get to introduce you to Christmas and celebrate your first one with you". Tony tells her as the pair take a seat on the sofa. 

"I am glad you invited me over like you know I do not celebrate the holiday but you want to make me feel part of this day and I am so thankful for that". Ziva informs him. 

"It's my pleasure now I know you didn't expect anything but I got you something". Tony tells Ziva heading over to his Christmas Tree. 

"You really did not have to get me anything". Ziva tells Tony as he comes back to the sofa and hands her the present. 

"I honestly don't mind beside a part of Christmas is giving and receiving oh and eating food so I hope you are looking forward to that". Tony informs her. 

"Well thank you but I feel bad because I did not get you anything and I am looking forward to eating a traditional American Christmas Feast". Ziva tells him as she unwraps the gift he has brought her.

"No don't feel bad your company is the only thing I need this Christmas I normally spend it alone or sometimes with the team but as you know everyone is doing their own thing this year and as for the gift I hope you like it". Tony tells her sweetly. 

"Awww Tony that is so sweet and yes I love the hamper thank you again". Ziva tells Tony referring to the American Food Harper he got her.

"Ok Tony are you sure I can't do anything to help". Ziva asks Tony a couple of hours later as he is finishing preparing dinner for the two if them.

"No not all we are done you can go and pause the music if you want oh and you can pick a bottle of wine from the bar that you would like to drink". Tony tells her as he places dishes from the oven on to the table and Ziva heads over and pauses the Christmas Carols and returns with a bottle of Pinot Noir.

"Wow I am impressed Tony but would you mind telling me what we have here please". Ziva tells him as she questions the food he brought to the table.

"Sure thing so we have Turkey with Stuffing, Mashed Potato, Gravy,Cranberry Sauce and Sweet Potato Casserole and for dessert with have apple pie". Tony informs her of what their feast consists of as he pours the wine and she starts dishing up her serving. 

"Thank you Tony it looks great and it is all kosher". Ziva tells her partner.

"My pleasure Zeevah". Tony tells her as he sits down and they begin their feast.

"This is amazing I love it". Ziva tells her partner.

"I'm glad you like it". Tony replies.

"Here you go". Tony says to Ziva as he hands her a serving of apple pie that night as she sits on the couch and carols are playing on Tony's speakers.

"Thank you Tony". Ziva replies as he sits next to her and places his arm around her.

"I hope you have liked your first Christmas". Tony tells her.

"I sure have so is this Christmas every year". Ziva tells and asks him.

"Yes and so this Christmas. Merry Christmas Sweetcheeks". Tony says to her as she takes a sip of the mulled wine he had made.

"Merry Christmas Hairybutt". Ziva replies.


End file.
